


Show and Tell

by cadkitten



Category: KuRt (Band), Transtic Nerve
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little game, called Show and Tell... Taka just takes it and twists it a little to suit his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekucbbw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ekucbbw).



> Beta Readers: MJ, elya_chan  
> Comments: For ekucbbw, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> For prompt 041: Show and Tell for y!weekly.  
> Song[s]: "「Vi」×2 Section" by Phobia

Taka watched as his lover left the stage, heading in the opposite direction of where he'd chosen to take up residence during their performance. He liked to watch Tenten, finding it exciting, if not a bit arousing, to watch the other move around the stage, singing his heart out for the crowd.

Leisurely, he pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against, making his way to their dressing rooms. He'd specifically made sure Tenten had his own for tonight; that rarely happened with bands anymore. A slight smile curved his lips as he found the door, tapping lightly before entering.

His eyes fastened on the other man as he mopped the sweat from his face, Taka advanced. He kicked the door shut behind him, slipping his arms around Tenten and kissing his neck. "Hey, baby."

The blonde vocalist wriggled a little in his arms. "I'm sweaty! I'll get you all stinky."

Taka chuckled. "I'll make us both sweaty anyway." He grasped the other man's hips and turned him around so that he was facing him. Immediately, he captured Tenten's lips with his own, swiping his tongue across the bottom one as he walked them backward to the counter, stopping only when the blonde's ass hit the edge and he was forced to sit on it or topple over. Taka ground himself wantonly against the blonde, his erection pressing firmly against the other man, clearly showing just what he wanted.

Tenten made a little sound in the back of his throat, pushing at Taka as he broke their kiss. "We can't. Not here!"

But the dark-haired man would hear nothing of it, instead kissing and sucking a path down the blonde's throat to his neck, pushing the towel Tenten had been using off his neck and onto the counter. He paused, swiping his tongue over the area he'd just bruised with his mouth. "Let's play a game."

Tenten blinked, surprise registering on his features. "A game?"

Taka smiled against the other man's neck. "Show and Tell. I'll show you something and then tell you what to do with it."

The blonde squirmed, trying to get away from Taka's roaming hands. "That's hardly fair."

"You get to pick what I show." Taka's voice was a low rumble, his arousal showing through in even his voice.

Tenten licked his lips, thinking of how much he could actually get from this if he just played along. Finally, he nodded. "But we have to be fast."

"Then choose faster." Taka slipped one hand into Tenten's hair, pulling his head back as he leaned up and kissed him deeply once more, before letting go and taking a small step back.

"Show me... what's in your pockets." Not necessarily the most interesting thing, but he wanted to know if he needed to find a condom for what would inevitably occur or if Taka had come prepared.

The dark-haired vocalist reached into his pockets and pulled out an assortment of items, placing them all on the counter beside Tenten. Chapstick, a few coins, a wadded up bill, three crumpled receipts, a small pillow of lubricant, two condoms, and his house keys. From his back pocket, he removed his wallet and set it down as well. "Satisfied?"

Tenten nodded. "Now tell."

"Not yet. Tell me to show something else." Taka smirked.

"Fine... show me... your nipples." Tenten beamed at the other man, finding this to be the best thing he'd ever come up with. After all, he loved Taka's nipples.

The vocalist reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and then off, tossing it further down the counter and then stepping closer again. "One is to play with, the other is to suck on." He had a hard time not laughing, feeling slightly ridiculous even saying such a thing. But, hey, if it got him what he wanted, then this stupid game he'd made up would be worth it.

Tenten nodded. "Yes... _teacher_." With that comment in mind, he leaned down, taking Taka's right nipple in his mouth and sucking as he rubbed his palm over the other. He could feel them hardening at his actions and it pleased him, even causing his own cock to stir in his tight pants. A low moan left his lips as he sucked harder, his tongue lapping at the tight bud while he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Taka threaded his hand into the vocalist's hair, arching his back a little to push himself closer to the other man. When Tenten pulled back, only licking a few more times, Taka wet his lips lightly. "Next?" His voice came out low and hoarse, tinged with obvious lust.

The blonde leaned back and hmmed softly. "Let me see... your cock." Now he was equally as anxious as Taka to get on with this, to ease the ache between his own legs just as quickly as his lover's.

Taka remained where he was, unfastening his belt buckle, letting the metal-adorned leather slip from his hips and onto the floor with a clatter. His fingers pried at the four buttons, freeing his stiff cock from the confines of his pants. He angled his hips purposefully, jutting his length out toward the blonde vocalist. As he flexed the rigid flesh, causing it to bob in the air, he gazed lustfully at the other man. "This is for you to suck and me to fuck you with."

Tenten reached out, lightly pushing Taka back as he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, pushing them down and then kicking them off toward a corner. He reached out, grabbing the pillow of lubricant before kneeling down, his legs spread lewdly and his aching length straining into the air between them. Languidly, he stroked himself a few times before leaning in and taking Taka's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard as he bobbed his head.

The blonde let go of his own erection, twisting the top off the lubricant and letting the small piece of plastic drop to the floor. He squeezed a generous amount out onto his fingertips and reached between his legs, finding his entrance and immediately pushing one finger in. As he fucked himself with the single digit, he mirrored the actions on Taka's cock, loving the way it felt. He moaned around the vocalist's length as he pushed a second finger into himself, thrusting harder into his own tight passage.

Taka suddenly yanked on Tenten's hair, signaling for him to stop.

Tenten pulled back, looking up at his lover and licking his lips. "Are you going to show me the second part of what this is for?" He reached out, jerking Taka off a few times before dropping his hand to his side, carefully pulling his fingers out from his ass and standing. His entire body ached for Taka's weeping length to be inside him, fucking him into the counter as he screamed the other's name. He turned around, leaning on the ledge, pushing his ass into the air.

Taka reached past Tenten, getting the condom and ripping it open, quickly sheathing his length in it and then positioning himself at the vocalist's entrance. "Sing for me, baby." His hips pushed forward, driving his cock inch-by-agonizing-inch into the blonde. Once he was fully inside, he let out a long moan, the pleasure of his lover's tight passage immense.

Tenten tightened his muscles and then relaxed all of them, arching more into Taka. "Please."

Taka reached out, gripping the younger man's hips and holding them tight as he pulled out and then pressed back in, driving his cock in and out of the other man over and over. His hips flexed, the muscles in his ass tightening each time he thrust forward and slightly upward. He'd find that magic place no matter what.

And find it, he did. He found it hard enough and in fast enough succession that Tenten didn't stand a chance of hanging on for long. The pleasure of Taka's cock driving into his prostate time and time again overtook everything else, causing his cock to twitch and throb between his legs. Moans and cries of pleasure left his mouth with each movement Taka made behind him until finally he screamed his lover's name, releasing all over the floor beneath the counter - spurt after spurt of his cum shooting out to decorate the black tiles.

As his lover's body spasmed beneath him, Taka picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder until he let out a low groan, following Tenten over the edge. He thrust in hard and stayed there, emptying himself into the condom within the confines of the vocalist's tight hole.

Taka let his heartbeat slow down before reaching down and holding the condom in place, pulling out and then yanking the offending latex from his slowly slackening length. He tossed it into the trashcan and carefully refastened his pants. Noticing that Tenten still hadn't moved, he helped his lover redress before leaning over him and lightly kissing his neck. "You alright, baby?"

The blonde nodded, finally leaning up and turning in Taka's arms to smile at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Really, he was, he'd just chosen to remain in the moment for as long as possible before coming back to reality... a reality where he knew Taka would need to leave and he'd need to go to an after party without being able to walk quite right. But still his smile remained as he reached out and caressed Taka's cheek and then pecked his lips. "I've got to get cleaned up."

Taka nodded, giving his lover another squeeze before letting go and turning away. "I'll see you Tuesday, alright?" He lifted his hand as a departing gesture and then slipped out the door.

"Always, baby... always," Tenten whispered as he watched him go.

 **The End**  
I hope this works for you. I didn't know if you wanted me to actually do hardcore BDSM or if you wanted just an expression of Dominance and willing submission. So, I went for the latter, hoping it would be okay.  



End file.
